Like Meeting the One I Loved
by Wind
Summary: 'Cause of demands and sudden inspiration, I wrote a short sequal to "Forever", meaning I did another AAML story lot faster than I thought I would. Hope you guys enjoy it! Please, if you read, do review!


Author: Wind

Category: Romance, at least I think it is…

Rating: PG13

Feedback: Oh yes, yes, YES! please? 

Disclaimer:*sigh* I've wished upon a star, but so far no luck… I don't even get any money, poor me

About Forever: I got lots of comment about my spellingmistakes. Now, I didn't think I should put it in all my fics, but I'm finnish girl, so I have an excuse. English is a foreign language for me. Another thing, I don't hate Misty, I just got the idea of making story from death person's POV and Misty seemed like the easiest one. Also, it wasn't suiside 'cause I feel like it's stupid killing yourself when your dating doesn't go as you wished. Sadly, there are teenage girls actually doing it. Finally, thanks to everyone who bothered to give feedback!

Author's note: Few people asked for a sequal. I was against the idea, but while reading few poems I got inspiration. This is kinda short, but that's 'cause it's placed on 3 short poems. Shouldn't be as sad as the first one. I was so happy to hear people had actually cried, 'cause it meaned I was able to put some feeling in it. Anywayz, hope you enjoy this!

Like Meeting the One I Loved

The summer is moving on and the autum is starting to take it's place. Weather is getting colder and the leaves of trees are changing their color from fresh calm green to bright blinding orange and red, added with just a slight of golden yellow. I take a deep breath of the air into my lungs. I can smell the sea, it's not far away. She's not far away, not anymore.

I feel someone touching my hand. I look up to meet the eyes of my wife. She smiles at me, but I can see the deep sadness in her eyes. I can't help but to feel sorry for her. I know how it feels. I just really can't feel sorrow right now. Why should I? I take her hand in mine.

"You're hanging there?" I ask, my voice more like a whisper. That's all I can get out of myself anymore. I take another deep breath, feeling the air all over my body. 

"Yes, yes, I'm alright darling. It's just autum tiredness," she answers, but her eyes tell othervise, espcially the single tear rolling down from her eye. I reach out my hand and wipe it out. I don't want her to be sad. I love her too much. Yes, I love her. In a way. Why else would I have married her? She is a careing, sweet, honest, tender, intelligent, beautiful… Any man would be happy to have a wife like her. And I am, she is a great woman and excelent mother to our children. So, why can't I give her what she deserves? Why can't I give her all the love I have, my heart and my soul? I just can't. I know it. She knows it. I've never tried to lie to her. She knows I hold her special, but she also knows, that's she's not the other half of me. 

The night is fading away. Stars are not shining as bright as few minutes ago. Soon morning is taking over. My heart beats faster, louder. I breath deeper. 

"Tell me… tell me about them. Tell me, Ash." I hear my wife's soft voice. She is sitting on the ground next to me. I know what she means, I simply don't know where to start. It's like she is asking me to tell her my life, my whole life before her. But I try. I own her that much.

"You remember Team Rocket… I've mentioned them, haven't I?" my voice is quiet and peaceful. She nods, so I continue: "I didn't know what happened to them… they just disappeared. I felt almost insulted…"I smile as I remember those two. They hadn't been enemies, not really."Later I heard about the strikes against Team Rocket, all the captured members… I think they decided to go underground… disappear…" I let memories floud through my head, and they're not necesserely bad memories. I woke up from my thoughts as my wife gently pulls my sleave. "Sorry darling…" I mutter, "It just isn't clear for me either…". She gives me gentle smile: "I know. But maybe speaking about all of it helps." I gather my thoughts as I start again. "Like I said, I don't know what happened to them. They were part of my everyday life for years, they were even help sometimes, and then… they were just gone. It felt strange. They were always after Pikachu…"I move my gaze to the ground,"Pikachu was my best buddy. He was there when I won the title of Pokémon Master. Actually he won that tittle for me. I had him since I was ten. Or not have him, more like he was around…". "I remember that little fellow, he was very dear for you… but none of these persons is the one you really need to talk about, I think." my lovely wife said. I sigh, she knows me too well. I look at her. She knows she's not the one for me. She needs to know who is. And I start telling. Start telling about the amazing angel who got my whole heart. Telling about her sense of humor, her temper, her ocean eyes, her flashing red hair, her careing nature… I look at my wife following her reactions. She stays almost emotionless. I think I see something on her face. Maybe she is hoping she would be with someone who'd talk about her like this. I whish I could be that person, but I can't. I look up to a tree next to me. I see few leaves falling down. Up there, hidden behind behind them is one last flower of the summer. One sweet flower that hasn't yet fallen down. I feel like meeting the one I loved. And I will, soon. 

My wife moves behind me. She tells me to lean against her. I do so and she softly caresess my cheek. I can hear the tears in her voice as she speaks: "Soon you'll find out… you'll meet them… ". I don't turn to look at her, I know she doesn't want me to see her tears, but I know they're there. I hope there will be someone conforting her. I hope she finds someone worth her. Soft wind is blowing at us from the sea, bringing the salty taste with it. I shiwer and breath deep. I feel someone placing a jacket over me to warm me. I'm about to protest, when a figer is placed on my lips. I don't say anything. I look at the sea, the mist flouding over it. There's nothing to be seen, no ships, no swimmers… just the dawning day. Sky is getting lighter and the water glitters as the first rays of sun light hit it. Stars are disappearing, moving away from the light. I breath. My heart beats. The one I loved, the one I still love, is near. I feel it, she's not far. She has never been. I can see it now. I breath deeper and deeper. My eyes resting at the see, the mist flowing above it. I feel very light, like all the worries have been lifted of my shoulders. I feel free. Then, I see her. She there, smiling at me, reaching her hands towards me. And I take her hands and we flow away. Slowly. Together. 

It probably sucked, didn't it? I really shouldn't do sequals, but I desided to try, since those two poems were so beautiful. Now people, please review! What did you think? Was it awfully bad? Was it sappy? Did it simply suck? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Should I stop torturing people with my writing "scills" or actually lack of them?*grin* Praise, critism, flames… anything goes! 


End file.
